Ice and Fire and The Ring
by MissBirdyx
Summary: This is about a young girl who is the daughter of Ned Stark, she is thrown into the world of Lord of The Rings. How will she cope, will she find who she really is, people to call friends and importantly will she find acceptance and love along the way. Sorry for the bad summary crossover A song of Ice and Fire and Lord of The Rings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Into the new

To where I am my mind does not know but deep down inside my heart of ice and fire I feel as if I have been to this land before… no that's not it, it feels like I should be here. This forest, this land, this realm is completely different to my home in Winterfell as Winter has yet to come to these forest be darkness and evil has already claimed these woods. I can imagine what this place may have looked like before the dark had claimed it. The grass would feel like fine silk and would shine a bright emerald green in the light of the suns ray. The trees would be old and wise and they would being looking upon me without judgement and guiding me through their home, but as I have already said darkness has come and the forest is full of danger.

As I wonder through the forest I notice that shadow my dire wolf is here with me, my heart feels much lighter knowing that he is here with me. He is my best friend and has been my only companion since the war of the five Kings started, after the death of King Robert and my father Eddard (Ned) Stark the Kings hand, who was executed by the new King Joffery. My twin brother Jon Snow took the black and my half-brothers Rob, Bran and Rickon were still in Winterfell but soon Rob became King in the North and is now at war mainly with the Lannisters. My half-sisters Sansa and Arya are being held hostage at Kings Landing. But a roughly a week ago I had heard of the red wedding in were Rob and is mother were murdered and Bran and Rickon were killed by Theon Greyjoy. I should be filled with grief and crying but I cannot be weak.

This forest is deadly and sinister and full of unearthly noises but two certain noises catch my intention and Shadows as well. I can hear to me, what sounds like the feet of two tiny children running towards me but that must be impossible as what child would be out in theses woods, unless something was chasing them. Shadow stands guard just protectively in front of me with his teeth snarling at the noise of the two running feet.

I draw my dragon stone swords which was a gift from my deceased father to which I named fire after is sword ice. I siginal for Shadow to hide behind the trees so whatever it was he could attack them from behind. As I prepare to fight the unknown I begin to realise that they are children, but they sound like men from their shouts, maybe they are dwarfs like Tyrion Lannister or better known as the imp. As they are about to come around the corner I put fire away in my belt and await for the children or if they are dwarfs but Shadow came jumping out from behind the tree and he ran right into the two children.

"Shadow, back" I shout as I run over to them but he just stands there looking at them curiously.

"Are you all alright and what in the old gods are you children doing in…" I was about to go on further but that was until I started looking at them and to my amazement they weren't children nor dwarfs but young men that were the size of children. What are they was all I could think of.

"Don't eat us!" Cried the younger of the two.

"I don't want to be eaten, but if it helps you can eat him" said the younger one pointing to the older one.

"Pippin if you think I'm going to be wolf chum them you've got another thing coming" complined the older to Pippin. Then it became clear to me that they did not notice that I was even here they were to focused on arguing with each other.

But Merry the thing would get more meat out of you than me, I'm all bones for god dam sake!"

I'm begging to think that these two are always like this, they must be brothers. I think now is probably right time to let them know that I'm here.

"Hello, if you could please stop arguing about who Shadow is going to eat could one of you please tell me firstly were I am and secondly what are you."

Simultaneously scary they both said cheerily "Why we're Hobbits."

"What are Hobbits?"

"We're Hobbits"

"Yes but what are… do you know what, never mind but could two please tell me where we are."

"Sorry to tell you but we ain't got a clue where we are either miss…"

"Sorry how rude of me, my name is Alexandria and this is my wolf Shadow"

"My name is Merry and this idiot next to me is Pippin" Said Merry who I guessed right.

* * *

**Hi**

**Please review to let me know what you think and also if I should pair Alexandria with Legolas or Aragorn. **


	2. Chapter 2

We continued to walk for a good three hours through this sinister forest and I swear to the old gods and new ones that the trees are watching us. Pippin and Merry, well actually more likely Pippin wanted to stop as he was very hungry and that is feet were sore, we all agreed that it would be best to stop as the little sun that could be seen was starting to disappear. After another five minute walk Shadow had found a large tree that we all could sleep under for the night. Me and shadow went off to look for wood for a fire and also to check for anything that might be hiding in the trees as less than four hours ago I had thought that humans and white walkers were the only races but then I found Merry and Pippin who weren't humans but Hobbits. God how much they two reminded me of my brother and half-brother Jon and Rob when we were young, they two use to argue and fight all the time, well that was unless Catelyn was about then Jon and I stayed as far away from her as we could she made it very clear that she did not want us or liked us but I never really cared what she thought I don't about Jon though.

I felt quiet sad as I began to think of my life before the war and my family, Shadow must of sensed that I was upset as I felt him nuzzle his face against my neck, then I remembered that he to had no family as they were all dead or very far away.

"we'll see then all again boy just wait and see, we'll all be a big wolf pack" and with that Shadow and I headed back to where we had left Merry and Pippin.

"MERRY YOUR GOING TO BURN IT!" I guess Merry is cooking.

As they both came into sight Shadow leapt playful towards Pippin, Shadow became very found of the two little Hobbits very quickly, I think it is because they are both kind and truthful and I could see them as little brothers that I had to protect against the evil in this world that I do not know.

"what's for dinner tonight boys" I ask them.

"Umm there was bread but them we thought maybe it might taste better if it were toast then smart-guy next to me burnt it so know we have burnt bread, isn't that just great." Pippin said sarcastically while pointing towards Merry.

"whatever Pip" said Merry.

Suddenly Shadow trotted of into the woods, probably of to hunt.

"Were is he going, will he be okay" asked Merry.

"he will be fine, back home he would always disappear for hours, once he was away for two days but he always comes back" I told them.

Pippin handed me some of the bread that was burnt and it was really burnt to the point that it was all black but I was starving so I was not going to complain.

"What else is there in this world" I asked them both but only Merry understood my question.

"what do you mean" asked Pippin, I was right then.

"Uh Pip, what she means is that if there is anything other than humans and hobbits" said Merry to Pippin who seemed to know understand what I was asking.

"OH! I get what you mean, well there are Elves, Wizards, Dragons, Orcs and oh come on brain... what's the other one"

"Dwarfs Pip, how could you forget that one, how long have we been traveling with Gilmi Pip" said Merry

"Well I'm sorry" said Pippin sarcastically to Merry. Wait did they just say dwarfs...

"Dwarfs are a separate race here?"

"Well yeh" Both of them said at the same time.

"Tyrion would love this"

"Are there no dwarfs were you are from Alex, wait is it okay that we call you Alex for short?" asked Merry.

"Yeh its fine my brother Jon and sister Arya called me Alex for short and to answer your first question Pippin there are dwarfs but they are not a separate race but they are born from normally humans but dwarfs are not treat kindly as they are thought of as being a disgrace. I do know one dwarf and his name is Tyrion Lannister some people call him an imp. What are the dwarfs here like?"

"Well there small, smaller than us Hobbits but they are fatter than us unless you compare they to my aunt Jennie, they also have long beards and hair Gilmi the dwarf that we know is very aggressive but in that kind of good way but he doesn't smell very good. dwarfs are very good fighters and they like to fight with axes. Oh and they live in mountains" Merry told me.

"What is the dwarf you know like, Tyrion was it" Asked Pippin.

"Yes its Tyrion but were do I start with Tyrion Lannister, well Tyrion is just like your Gilmi, the are both very small but other than that they are both completely different. Tyrion is a man who loves to read special history he is also very smart and very devious as he needs to be as he cannot fight nor does he like fighting unless he is forced to. Look wise Tyrion has blonde hair and green eyes and has no beard he is also very hygienic actually when I think about it I have never seen him with a spec of dirt on him" I tell the both.

"sounds Like Legolas" Commented Merry.

"Oh is he a dwarf also" Both Merry and Pippin burst out laughing as I spoke but I had no idea as to what I said was funny.

"Sorry Alex its just funny, Pip could you imagine Legolas face if he had heard Alex" said Merry.

"Legolas is an Elf and elves do not get on with dwarfs but Gilmi and Legolas get along. Elves are immortal they never grow old, they are perfect and beautiful they are elegant fighters but that's just what I have seen from Legolas" said Pippin

"don't forget Pip he's a mister no-it-all and to be honest through this whole trip through mud and snow he is never dirty and his hair is always perfect." chipped in Merry.

"I have never meet this guy and I already hate him. What in seven hells, no one is that perfect that's just annoying". I said.

" Oh but Legolas is really nice guy" said Pippin.

Nope my mind was made up I don't like this guy he sounds to much like a Lannister. Okay I do get along with Tyrion buts that's only because we're both outcasts and at a push I get along Jamie but that's only because I admire his sword skills, also he give me some helpful advice years ago. Anyway who can be that perfect the guy sounds to much like an arse-whole if you ask me.

"I'm going to bed" said Pippin

"Me too" Said Merry.

"I think I'll do the same, we have along day ahead of us tomorrow" I say. As I lay down I say good night to both of them and soon my dreams takeover.

**(A/N dreams are in italic)**

_I find myself laying down on something soft and when my eyes open I see a stream flowing through a forest, all the leafs are green and birds are in the sky singing their songs to each other but something seems off as far away I can hear men screaming and roaring at each other, it is as if there is a battle taking place. Instead of going away from the sounds of battle my feet take me closer to the battle and soon I find myself wondering through the men who are all fighting one another, none of them notice me as I walk over through them and over the dead towards the two men who are fighting one another is the stream. One of them was dressed in pure black armour with red stones and his cape was blood red with a three headed dragon on it and his helmet was shaped as a dragon head and I knew instantly who he was, he was Rhaegar Targaryen and his opponent was no other than Robert Baratheon fighting Prince Rhaegar with his hammer. The fight between the two of them was intense but with one mighty striker with his hammer Robert struck Rhaeghar and Rhaegar fell in to the stream. Again I felt my feet batray me as I begun to run towards Rhaeghar, who was now just lying in the stream with his helmet off and blood flowing down the stream. As I knelt down next to the dying Prince, Rhaegar turned his head and looked towards me as if he could actually see me the name Lyanna flowed from his lips as he breathed his dying breath. And with that, that was the end of him. _

_Why did I dream of Rhaegar and his death and what was it that was so familiar about him and why was the last thing he said was my aunt Lyanna name. It was as if he had loved her, but how can that be I thought he stolen her and killed her_

_What is the truth._

"ALEX WAKE UP" Great it looks like Pippins awake.

* * *

**Sorry if there is a lot of wrong grammar and spelling. Also Gandalf will be in the next chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it or not or if there is anything you want in the story. Oh and Boromir is alive in this story.**

**Thanks for reading. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so so sorry for the late update but being honest my internet has been down since last time I updated and it has been hell but hopefully you all like this chapter.**

**Thanks MissBirdyx**

Standing next to Pippin was a mysterious old man, the man was dressed in crisp white robes and with him he had a pure white wooden staff that was half a foot taller than himself and oddly decide him was Shadow, the little traitor. The man had long hair and a long beard that was snow white that reached nearly to his knees, his eyes were a pale ice blue but there were more to them than just the colour, they held a deeper meaning to them. they told me that he was a kind man and very accepting of people and their circumstances, I could also say that he was old very old and very wise, his eyes told me that his physical appearance was younger than he truly is. He reminded me of a maester with the way he looked minus the tall staff but he was no maester he was the wizard Gandalf, the very wizard that Merry and Pippin could only say nice things about and could not shame his name even if they wanted to. I would usually not trust anyone based on what people have said about the person or what they have done but something inside me was betraying that moral and was telling me to trust him. I would only trust Gandalf when he proved that he was not my enemy and anyway I thought Pippin had said that he had died.

"Gandalf I thought you had died, they all said that you died, we...we all say you fall b...bu...but how are you he..." Merry said with shock whereas Pippin was prancing with joy along with Shadow.

"Young Hobbit as I have told you before there are things that are better left in the dark and for only one to know. Any how Merry I see that you and Pippin are not with the rest of the fellowship but fortunately you have found two knew companions, one, the wolf I have meet but the other I have not meet, what is your name my dear?" Gandalf asked me with a smirk playing on his lips, I think I might take a liking to Gandalf.

"My name is Alexandria Snow, my father was a man named Lord Eddard Stark warden of the North of Westros and unfortunately I do not know who my mother is. And already you have meet Shadow and if I am correct you are Gandalf the Grey" Gandalf looks at me with a hint of amassment in his eyes

"That you are correct my dear, for my name is Gandalf but I am no longer Gandalf the Grey for now I am Gandalf the White. What made you think any how that I was Gandalf, you may be right but I would like to know how you knew that he was I"

" Quite simply actually, these two morons wouldn't shut up about you or our fireworks to the point that I could probably paint a portrait of you and it would look like you do now"

"Oh could you know" he says with a chuckle "That does sound like Merry and Pippin, well more Pippin"

"Hi... I don't talk that much now do I Merry, I am as quite as a mouse I hardly ever talk, isn't that right Merry"

"Do you ever listen to yourself Pip"

"Now Merry..."

As Merry and Pippin continued their usually argument, in seven hells they two were entertaining to watch and even funnier to listen to. As we all were walking through the forest I noticed that Shadow had came to my side but he didn't seem right but I just couldn't put my finger on what the problem, he seemed more weary more on guard but most of all he looked as if he wanted to leave but he was only staying because of me as for so reason he wouldn't leave but this was a problem that I would have to deal with later as right now I still did not know were we were and since Merry and Pip did not know I am hoping Gandalf would.

"Gandalf were are we" I ask.

"Middle earth but to be more accurate the forest just outside the city of Rohan"

"Is it Rohan we are heading for?"

"No my dear, I am hoping that Merry and Pippin will stay at Isengard and stay there until I find the rest of our fellow ship as I can feel they close to us but I do not want the hobbits with me as I cannot protect them and also I think they would enjoy a third breakfast and a nice warm bed."

"oh" It hit me then and there that I once again would be completely alone in a world I did not have anywhere to go. I was defenceless.

"Though I was wondering if you would like to join me Alex, that is if you want and also if you would care to join in our adventure and be the tenth member of the fellowship"

"What exactly is this fellowship, its one of the few things Merry and Pippin forgot to mention to me"

"Well its quite a long story but I will try and sum to up for you"

"Okay"

"long ago rings were made but one was much different from the others,

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_ Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone_

_ Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, _

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

This quest or fellowship as you seem to know it, is a group of people from different races have came together to try and stop this evil from taking over middle earth and to final destroy the one ring to rule all."

"Wow and then why is there only nine of you, don't you need several armies to try and do what you and your fellowship are doing"

"Well for a start I am hoping that there will be ten now that are part of the fellowship and for the armies, the kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor to step up and protect their people from the orcs and the evil of the one ring"

Well that's some quest and it does sound like something that I would want to be part of but shouldn't I be trying to get back home. I should be part of the war back home not this war of the one ring but something is pushing me to stay and fight here and only the seven gods know when or if ever I will return home but it feels as if the seven are trying to persuade me to join this war.

"So my dear what is your answer, will you be joining us or not" Gandalf asks me, but he and I both know what my answer will be.

"Well I have no where to go and I do not know if I will ever be able to return home so my answer is yes, yes I will join your fellow ship." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Gandalf and I were still talking to one another about the fellowship and as per usual Merry and Pippin were still arguing, but now they were arguing over who's idea it was about setting Gandalf's firework a light at someone's birthday party and Shadow was just walking silently which was different as he was usually playing with Pippin and Merry, I knew what I had to do to help him but I didn't what to let him go, he is all the family I had left that I knew was alive.

"I am quite glad that you are going me and the others on the quest" Said Gandalf.

"I should be trying to get Shadow and I home and I should be fighting in the war were I am, from not your war, the war to destroy the One Ring but I fell as if I am needed and wanted here more than Westros but I just...I don't know why"

"Well, my dear I may be old but I do know I thing or two and I personally think that you are right and also that this war may help you find your way home and it may also answer some of the questions you have been asking your self for a long time"

"I don't know, maybe but I know that I am going to help your fellowship with all my effort but its just Shadow who I am worried about he is not a creature many welcome but a creature many want to kill."

"You have a right to be worried about him, as you said many would kill him and I do agree with you but I think I can help. I know a place were he would be safe and welcomed" Gandalf said as he looked at me with a glint of sympathy in his eyes along with a kind smile.

"Were is this place and how are you certain that he would be safe"

"Lady Galadriel has a fondness for misunderstood animals and creatures, also she is a very dear old friend of mine" He said with a small smile.

"So be it, it would be cruel of me to keep him here, I could not bear to loss another member of my family"

"You have seen a lot of death haven't you"

"Yes, to much in the recent years but I suppose that is war for you."

"Well my dear when we reach Isengard Shadow will come with me as I go to find the rest of the Fellowship and on the way I shall send shadow to Lorien and I was hoping that you may stay with Merry and Pippin."

That's odd I thought I was going with Gandalf to find this Fellowship.

"Well originally I was going to be bringing you with me and I was going to be leaving Shadow here with the Hobbits. But now you are staying here with them as I do not trust them on their own" He answered my thoughts. Really I think he can read minds or something that has to be the third time he has done that to me.

"Quite right they both would find someone to annoy and if not that they would reek the place." I say.

"That's your job my dear" Gandalf says with a smirk on is face.

That cheeky bastard of a wizard, he is even more sneaker than I thought. Well played wizard well played...

After another hour of walking we reached what Gandalf said was Isengrad, which in all honestly was worse than Fleas Bottom which, trust me, is hard to beat. The trees were broken and scattered everywhere as if there had been an explosion, followed by wild fire, the ground which I guess once would of been covered in fresh grass and fresh flowers was now mud and rocks mixed cruelly together.

"Treebeard!" shouted Gandalf.

Great what next.

* * *

**Again so so sorry about not updating my internet is sh*t, but just to say it may be awhile until I update again as I have my exams coming up.**

**Thanks for reading this story **

**Please comment to let me know what you all like and what you don't like.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to kill Merry and Pippin when the hell were they going to tell me about this.. this walking, talking huge and I mean huge tree thing that Gandalf was talking very normally as if he, well I think its a he, was a old friend, its face looked like an man and he had a beard, yes the tree had a face and I am not going crazy. I turned to were Merry and Pippin were standing ready to shout at them for not telling or warning me about the tree-type-person but only to discover that they were just as shocked as I was, guess Gandalf was right Hobbits don't get out much.

"Tree Beard I would like to introduce you to my fellow friends, the two hobbits are Merry and Pippin" Said Gandalf.

"Hello" both Hobbits said at the same time.

"And finally this is Alex Snow" continued Gandalf.

"Hello its nice to meet you um Tree Beard sir" I say.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Tree Bread, in reply I just simply nodded my head.

"Tree Beard here has agreed to watch after you three while I go to find and help the rest of the Fellowship, I trust you Alex but not these two" Gandalf said with his signature smile.

"We have done nothing wrong" said Pippin.

"Speck for yourself Pip your the one always getting us into trouble"

"Why you..."

And again Merry and Pippin started to argue again.

"When are you leaving Gandalf" I ask

"unfortunately we are leaving now, I would say my goodbyes now if I were you as the path you are heading down is a dangerous and you may not survive." He was right it was time for Shadow and I to part.

* * *

**I don't really like this one but it is just a filler chapter will be up very shortly just need to get it typed up.**

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

After Gandalf left with Shadow I could still feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall but I had to be strong as I knew I would see him again but deep down I had a bad feeling that I would never see him again but not because of him dying but me, I know it is stupid but that was what my body was telling me but for now I had to focus on the task ahead. I had to keep the two little Hobbits out of trouble and causing the tree people things (Still don't know what they are) any problems.

"Alex what are going to do now" Whined Pippin.

"Well I think we should look for something to eat" I say.

"Great, but were do we start, its a big, well more like tall place" said Pippin.

"I don't care Pip as long as we find food I'm starving" said Merry and as if to prove a point his stomach started to grumble.

"Okay, I'll start up stairs and you two look around here... Oh and do not break anything or cause any trouble, got it" I tell them both with a look of warning on my face but only Merry seems to take it seriously.

"Okay" they both say at the same time and the both ran off.

I headed up the stairs were I realised that this place was a lot bigger than it first appeared to be. When I finally reached the top of the stairs there was a single door and that door lead to a huge room, in the far corner there were some beds and a few hammock's (That the Seven, after three years of nearly sleeping out side all the time I would finally sleep on a bed) but right next to the window closest to the door were a few shabby looking cupboards. I walked over to them to check wither or not they had any food or anything useful in them and to my surprise and joy there the cupboards were jammed-packed with various foods. I took out what appeared to be some kind of meat, veg (something tells me the hobbits won't eat them) and a jar of honey, well it looked and smelled like honey along with a loaf of bread. As I headed back down the stairs I could here what sounded like Merry and Pippin squealing with joy, they better not of caused any trouble.

"Did you two find anything down here and you two better not of broke something"

"No, nothing is broken but look what we found" Says Merry.

Merry leads me to the far end of the room, were there is a large stack of barrels and Pippin then shows me a cupboard full of jars that contain some green leafy stuff in it. Not a got a clue to what they have just shown me are meant to be.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Ale in the barrels and weed in the jars." Says Pippin with a huge smile on his little face.

I should have known, trust them two rascal's.

"Of course, trust you two to find Ale and weed, anyway I've got food that I think I could cook I half decent meal with. So grad what you want from in here and we will sit and cook this outside, it looks like a nice night for a fire" I say.

The speed that those Hobbits ran at was unreal. It was quite funny when Merry tried to lift one of the barrels that was about his size but he instead got a clean unsed bucket and filled that up with ale instead, Pippin mean while ran to the cupboard he showed me and pulled out three pipes and a jar of weed and with that we headed outside to start the fire.

When I had all of the food cooked we all sat down next to the hot fire and while we eat we sat in a nice comfortable silence and drank the barrel of ale (I felt sorry for Merry so I went back in and got him the barrel) as well as reflect on the past couple of days.

My world had completely changed in a matter of days, for a start I was no longer in Westros but in this strange yet wonderful world known as Middle-Earth. Secondly I had no family or friends left alive to m knowledge but here I had shadow(who is now hopefully safe) and I have the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin who in two days as consider them to be like my little brothers as I feel like it is my duty to keep them safe and when needed tell them to keep out of trouble. Gandalf quickly became a Grandfather figure to me but I would never see him as a father figure as he would never be able to replace my father, Ned Stark who I love and miss dearly. He was the only person who ever truly believe in Jon and Me and was the only person to believe that we could be anything that we wanted and for that I will always be in his debt.

"So Alex what is your family like, I mean do you have any brothers or sisters." asked Merry.

"Well I have a twin brother named Jon, we were both really close..."

"Oh what does he look like, does he look like you?" Asked Pippin.

"Well Jon is very tall he is about 6'4, he has a head full of thick black hair that has a hint of brown through it, his eyes are grey a similar grey to that of a wet rock. Like me we both have a long face and last time I saw him which was three years ago, he was trying to grow a bread but his bread grew in patches so after awhile he gave up". I had to laugh at the sweet yet painful memory. If I had known that was going to be the last time I would see all my family together and alive I would of cherished the moment.

"Do you have any more family" Asked Pippin.

"I have two half sisters and three half brothers"

"Oh oh tell us about them"

"I'll start with Sansa, she is the oldest of the to girls and she is the second eldest of Catelyn and my fathers children. Sansa is very beautiful, she has long auburn hair with piercing blue eyes and she is also very prim and proper just like her mother, Catelyn. She is not mine and Jon biggest fan as just like her mother thinks that we have brought shame on the Stark name as we are bastards. Then there is Arya, she is the complete opposite of Sansa, she looks a lot like me but instead of brown eyes she has the same grey eyes as Jon and her hair is a lighter brown than mine. She love to fight and would do anything to become a knight just like me and bot of us would rather be in the training yard than do sewing with the other girls, through I never did sewing as according to Catelyn I was not worthy of being taught to be a lady and I should never be allowed to badly influence her daughters."

"I don't like this Catelyn, she sounds mean" said Pippin.

"She's not that bad, I kept out her way and she kept out mine anyway instead of sewing I was sword fighting." I say with a smile to try and make Pippin feel better.

"What about your Half brothers" Asked Merry.

"Well Merry as I have said I have three half brother. Anyway the two youngest are Bran and Rickon , both are very similar in their looks as they both have auburn hair and both have blue eyes. Thou they are both different in personality Bran is sweet and thoughtful and has nothing bad to say about everyone, were as Rickon he is wild, as wild as the wind. Finally there is the eldest of the Stark children Rob, he is the same age as me and Jon, so the three of us were inseparable when we were young as we played and fought with each other and even caused trouble, actually when I think about it we were just like you two but then Rob had to be taught how to be a lord, so again it was just me and Jon but when Rob could join me and Jon he would and so would Arya.

"They sound cool" Said Merry.

"What happened to them" asked Pippin.

That was the one question I was hoping they would not ask, as already I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I was a Snow so a bastard had to be strong so I would not cry.

"Most of them are dead from what I have heard and the rest are held hostage in a castle that only an army could save them. Bran and Rickon were murdered by a man named Theon Greyjoy who I grew up with and I would nearly say he was like a brother to me, they were only nine and Five years old they didn't have a life. Sansa and Arya are still being held hostage at a place called Kings landing but hopefully they are unharmed, well I'm not to sure about Arya as she sometimes does not know when to shut here mouth. Three years ago my brother Jon left to go to the Wall, so I do not know if he is alive or not as I have no away of finding out but I think he is alive. Then finally there is Rob, he was murdered along with his wife and mother at a wedding that became know as the Red wedding as so many people were killed."

Before Merry or Pippin had a chance to respond I got up.

"Well I'm of to bed I am tired, when you to are finished here put out the fire and if you go up the stairs there is some beds, good night"

And with that I controlled my walk until I entered the tower were I quickened my paste until I had reach the bed furthest from the others and I started to silently cry, not for me but for my family but soon I could feel my self surrendering to my dreams.

_I was with my whole family everyone was there in the middle of the meadow, Arya, Bran and Rickon were running about playing with there wolf's, Sansa was sitting under a tree that looked very similar to the Heart tree in Winterfell sewing as she used to always do. Rob and Jon were standing talking to one another just like old times and Catelyn and Ned were embracing each other while watching their child play together. In the sky I noticed that there were dragons flying around in the sky in all different colours and sizes and far of in the meadow a huge pack of dire wolfs were lying in the sun fast asleep. When I turned around to see what was behind me I could hear a women screaming and there behind was a single round tower made from brown stone. The women's screams were coming from inside and after a little while the screaming of the women stopped only to hear the crying of a baby but there was not just one baby crying but it sounded as is there were two babies crying. The sound of a door could be heard from were I was standing out side soon to followed by a women's voice saying what sounded like "Promise me Ned, promise me..."_

* * *

_ **Next chapter the fellowship will be in it and then the fun begins . Hope you all like this chapter, please review to let me know if you like it or if you don't and if there is anything you all want in it.**_

_**Also I am thinking about having Jon Snow in the story but I don't know, so let me know if you want him in it or not.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**xxx **_


End file.
